That One Summer
by cashew
Summary: Everyone has their defining moments in life..." When Dean Thomas comes to visit his girlfriend Ginny for the summer he gets far more than he expected.
1. Unpacking Only Leads to Trouble

That One Summer

A/N- Hey all, if anyone has been reading Unconventional Commitments you know about a particular summer that has been mentioned several times throughout the story. I've had a few people request to hear the actual tale of that summer, and I was more than happy to grant that, lol. But, you do not have to have read Unconventional Commitments to get this story at all. So, if you haven't, please feel free to still read this without reading that first.

Chapter One

Unpacking Only Leads to Trouble

Everyone has their defining moments in life. You know, those nice little stories that people are just more than willing to share with you about how this one event changed the course of their life forever. Normally, said event is a pleasant one; it will bring a smile to the storyteller's face, as well as to the listener's, because, who doesn't love a good sappy tale? Unfortunately for me, my main defining moment is something straight out of a b-rate horror novel.

My event is rarely spoken of in blatant terms. It is most often referred to as 'that one summer' and followed by either a cringe or a smirk of satisfaction; depending on who is talking about it. Needless to say, I am the cringer. The smirkers….well, they become quite obvious later.

Unfortunately, the only true way to tell the events of my moment is to go back to…that one summer. It would be wise to take all restroom and food breaks now, and after that make yourself comfortable, for this may take a while.

=D =D =D =D

Ginny Weasley sat anxiously by the fireplace as she convulsively checked her watch for the fifteenth time in three minutes. He had promised to be here by six o' clock…it was nearing a quarter after!

She ran a fidgety hand through her hair, he had decided not to come. That must be it, he had come to his senses and realized that he just simply could not be with anyone who would go out with Michael Corner…Dean had decided that she was just too stupid and naïve for him. Well, that was just fine with her, because if she was too stupid for him, then he was too stupid for her. After all, he was no one special. Just another fish in the proverbial sea.

Except…he wasn't just another 'fish' he was different; exceptional even. He had enormous potential when it came down to the love category, and everything about him just seemed to fit her. Alright, so maybe she had jumped the gun a bit by planning out the details of their wedding after one night of innocent flirting…but, really, if they did get married she could make a great speech out of it. She would be standing there, in front of all their friends and family, looking gorgeous, of course, and she would gaze down lovingly at her new husband as she revealed to all the story of her knowing from their first conversation that it was fate, Dean and she were meant to be. And then the crowd would cheer wildly, and Dean would stand with her and announce to all that he loved her with all his--

"Ginny?"

She jumped and gave a small shriek at the unnoticed arrival of her imaginary future husband. "Dean," she breathed as she placed a hand over her fast beating heart, "I didn't know that you had come."

He smiled at her knowingly. "Obviously."

She smiled back in relief. "You're late. I mean, that's fine of course, I just thought that maybe you…you know, changed your mind or something."

Dean laughed easily, "I am not quite that fickle, Ginny. Besides, how could I pass up the opportunity to spend a few weeks of my summer vacation with the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts? Do you really think I am that dense?"

Ginny blushed good-naturedly and stood to help him with his luggage. "Well, let me take you upstairs, you'll be staying in Ron's room with Ron and Harry."

She led him up the stairs and they both stood awkwardly in Ron's room once they arrived. "Of course," she said apologetically, "I know that it is a bit cramped and all…but--"

"It's brilliant," he covered her would-be apology smoothly. "I would expect nothing less from Ron than this orange…place."

Ginny laughed at his assessment. "Well, that's one thing you could call it. You should hear what Fred and George say about his room, it's absolutely hilarious--"

"But he wouldn't want to hear about all of that, now would he, Gin?" Fred and George interrupted the new couple at the mention of their names. "So," Fred continued, "you must be…Din, was it?"

"Dean," Ginny amended with a warning glare to each twin. "And I didn't get the memo that you two were in full-fledged stalker mode today."

"Oh," George picked up, ignoring Ginny's second comment, "Dean, right. Of course. Tell me though, what kind of name is Dean, really? Sounds more like a job title than a name."

Dean glanced at Ginny curiously before facing the twins. "Actually Dean was my grandfather's name. He died back when my mother was still a child, an intruder broke into their home and he died saving them. She named me after him to honor his memory."

Fred and George had the decency to look embarrassed. "Oh," Fred finally responded, "that is a…nice back story to the name then. I suppose."

"Well," Ginny broke in while giving her brothers a shove out the door, "I guess the two of you better be off then. I believe you have some sort of business to be running if I'm not mistaken."

She was met with equally suspicious looks. "We could leave," George said after a minute, "but I'd suppose that you'll be wanting to be getting back to your room as well. After all, this is _Ron's _room, Gin, yours is down the hall. Here, we'll escort you."

"I do not need an escort," she said lowly through clenched teeth. "Leave. Now."

Fred caught George's eye and the two seemed to come upon some sort of silent agreement. "Alright," Fred relented, "we'll leave you alone, Gin."

George nodded slowly before following his twin out of the room and down the hall to their own. "You want to tell me why we are leaving our baby sister quite alone in a room with a boy with raging hormones?"

"But of course. Do you really want to be on the receiving end of one of our sister's curses? I do believe that some discretion is required…not to mention reinforcements."

"Reinforcements? You don't mean--"

"I do."

"Really? It's that serious then?"

Fred shook his head affirmatively, "It is. Did you see the looks Din was giving Ginny? As noble of a deed as it is to take on this task by ourselves, the time has come to bring in back-up."

"Back-up," George echoed. "Of course. Should you call, or should I?"

"Why not together?" Fred suggested.

"Right. I suppose we should do that now then."

"Now would be best."

The pair snuck down the stairs to the fireplace. Fred threw in the powder and they called their eldest brother. They sat congested in the mouth of the fireplace until Bill appeared to speak with them.

"Is something the matter?" Bill asked seriously. "I'm kind of swamped here, so unless this is an emergency--"

"You need to come home," Fred interrupted.

"Yeah," George backed, "and bring Charlie with you."

"Why, what's happened."

"It's Ginny," George began.

"Is she alright? Is she hurt?"

Fred shook his head, "Worse. She has a boyfriend."

Bill's eyes widened. "Are they serious?"

"Look to be."

"I'll be home as soon as possible, I'll notify Charlie too. Maybe he'll be able to make it their before me…You two do know what to do, don't you?"

"Of course," George reassured, "we just thought we could do with the extra help."

Bill nodded. "Well, you did the right thing by coming to me. God speed, you two."

"You too," they said simultaneously.

With their conversation to Bill done they both sat back in relief. "Alright then," Fred said finally, "I suppose it is time to make…plans."

"Yes," George agreed, "plans. Excellent idea, dear brother."

=D =D =D =D =D

Ginny stretched out on Ron's bed, looking up at Dean with a lazy grin; "So, I guess that we are finally alone."

Dean gulped audibly. "Yeah, it appears that way. Uh, so…I guess that I should…unpack."

She sat up with a incredulous expression on her face. "You want to unpack? We haven't seen each other in weeks, we are alone, and you want to unpack?"

"I dislike procrastination," Dean defended with indigence, "is that a crime?"

"No," she responded with a confused smile. After a few moments of silence Ginny finally got off the bed with a look of determination across her features. "I'll help you," she offered graciously."

"Thanks," Dean said with a newfound unease. "If you could find someplace for me to put my trunk, that'd be terrific."

"Of course," she said smoothly. Ginny crossed the few steps it took to get to Dean before tripping on an imaginary obstacle on the floor. His arms reached out to catch her out of instinct and Ginny found herself exactly where she wanted to be. "Oh," she exclaimed with mock embarrassment, "how horribly clumsy of me. Thank you, so much."

"No problem."

When he didn't make a move to put his arms down Ginny allowed herself a moment to relish in her success before taking the initiative and making the first move. She closed the small gap between them and eased him into an unexpected kiss.

Dean had been planning on being the perfect gentlemen while he was taking up residence in his girlfriend's home, but he was only a teenage boy after all, and when an opportunity arises he could do nothing but crumble. His resolve of going four days without so much as touching Ginny (in respect of her home, and her family) vanished from his mind, as did his intentions to unpack. The smooth kiss flipped as they clumsily fell back onto Ron's bed; Dean inhaled the sweet fumes of Ginny's perfume and lost what little control he had left. His hand--completely of its own accord--was making its way up Ginny's shirt. He had almost reached his destination when the door opened and a noise of utter disgust was made loudly.

"Oh, ick," Ron exclaimed at the site he found waiting for him in his room. "And on my bed too! Harry, are you seeing this?"

Dean rolled off of Ginny as quickly as humanly possible and found himself staring straight into the threatening faces of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. He gave silent thanks for the fact that his dark skin made it impossible to see the hot blush that was waiting underneath, and stood to face them both like a man.

Ginny, however, seemed to have alternate plans. "Do get out, Ron," she said with a mixture of impatience and annoyance.

"Get out?" he repeated incredulously. Ron looked at Harry, as if for him to confirm that Ginny had indeed said those words. "This is my room, Ginny! Besides, you do not need to be doing…_that_ with," he gave a reprimanding look to Dean, "_him_."

Ginny rolled her eyes and got up from the bed with reluctance. "He has a name, Ron. A name I do believe you should know, being that you have shared a dorm with him for five years now."

Ron glared daggers at Dean, and Dean lost all the 'manliness' that he had previously felt. "Uh, hey…Ron," he said awkwardly.

"Hello," Ron breathed lowly.

Harry looked at the two of them, lost in his very own awkward moment. "Hey, Dean," he said friendly, as if this would fix the situation between brother and sister.

"Harry," Dean nodded.

"You know what," Ginny declared, "this is dumb. C'mon, Dean, we'll just go to my room."

Ron's mouth dropped open as he immediately went over to the doorway and blocked the exit. "Oh, no you don't! Dean is not going with you to your room!"

Ginny pushed Ron out of the way, "You aren't my keeper. I'm a big girl, Ron, let me make my own decisions."

Ron again looked to Harry to make sure that his baby sister was really saying all this to him. Harry shrugged in response. Ron's mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally stumbled upon the words which he wished to say. "I'm getting Mum."

"Oh, God, Ron, grow up. You tell Mum about this, and I'll tell her about you and Hermione."

Ron's eyes shifted uneasily, "What do you mean? Hermione and I didn't do anything."

"Oh yeah?" Ginny threatened, "so how come I have pictures then?"

Ron took a sharp intake of breath, "You have pictures? How?! No one knew about it!"

Ginny laughed cruelly, "You are so gullible."

"So…you don't have any pictures then?"

"No, but now I have your confirmation that something happened. Good going, Ron."

Ron narrowed his eyes in anger, "Get out, Ginny!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him before making her way out the door. She gave Dean a wink before disappearing into the hallway.

Dean stood in the same spot, hoping that if he made no movements that Ron would forget that he was there. No such luck.

"You," Ron pointed an accusatory finger, "who do you think you are?"

"Uh…I was Dean the last time I checked. But that might have changed…"

Harry covered up his snicker with an ill-placed cough, and then intervened on Dean's behalf. "Ron," he began, "don't be irrational. It is not as though this whole thing would be Dean's fault, now."

Ron's glare shifted from Dean to Harry. "Harry," he hissed lowly to his friend, "you are not helping here. And," his voice raised back to a level that the whole room could hear it, "how is this not his fault?"

"I didn't say it wasn't his fault _some_, just not _all_. Ginny can be…persuasive, you know."

"Yeah," Dean piped in, "she is very persuasive."

Ron's stare stayed on Harry. "And how would you know about her persuasions?"

"I…" Harry stalled, "I don't know, per se…I've just, you know, umm, seen her. In action."

"You spy on my little sister, Harry?"

"What? No! Ron, come on, I was just trying to show you--"

"That you are some sort of pervert that is obsessed with Ginny!" Ron interrupted.

"I am not a pervert! I've just seen how Ginny is at times, and I was just saying that Dean--"

"Was taking advantage of my baby sister."

"_Ron_, will you please shut up for two bloody seconds so you can listen to reason."

"I'll show you reason…"

"You are being ridiculous--"

"And you are being a bad friend!"

Dean looked back and forth between the bickering friends. When he noticed that neither one of them was paying the least but of attention to him, he made slow unnoticeable movements until he managed to slip out the door.

Once out of hearing range Dean allowed a victorious smile to spread across his face. He would have added a small dance to go with it, if it weren't for fear that someone would come across him doing it.

He looked around the hallway with unease, now to find Ginny's room. Safety. He had seen Ginny turn left…so her room had to be this way. He walked a few steps, there were four doors. A one in four shot to find his girlfriend. There was really only one solution…

Dean took a deep breath and held out his hand. "Eni mini miny moe, catch a tiger by his toe, if he hollers let him go, eni mini miny moe. My mother said to pick the very best one and you are it." 

His decisive hand landed on a random door. He opened it, all the while hoping beyond hope to find Ginny behind it, and found…Fred and George. Shit.

=D =D =D =D

A/N- Okay, so this was going to be one chapter…but it just kept getting longer and longer and longer….yeah, so now it's going to be more than one chapter, lol. Side projects…I really shouldn't try them. But hopefully someone is enjoying it, lol.


	2. Ferret is as Ferret Does

That One Summer

Chapter Two

Dean attempted to close the door unnoticed, but, apparently, did not possess any form of good luck.

"Din," the twins greeted with what could only be described as evil smiles. "How lovely of you to drop in," George said as he stood to properly 'greet' their guest.

"Yes," Fred echoed, "lovely indeed."

Dean looked longingly towards the hallway of freedom. "I was on my way to the…bathroom," he attempted desperately.

"Well you guessed wrong, kid," Fred slapped a hand on Dean's back and forced him into the middle of the room. "It was hell of good shot though. For future reference though, you see that door directly across from here? That's Ginny's room."

Dean cursed silently; his foolproof methods of decision had failed him. Eni meni mini moe had not worked, it seemed as though his entire life had now been a lie…

"Since you're here though," George said graciously, "we are more than willing to be the hosts that our dear little sister expects of us. After all, we are perfect gentlemen, aren't we, Gred?"

"Of course we are, Forge. Have a seat, Din. Would you care for something to drink?"

Dean swallowed noticeably as he stared at the concoction that would most likely lead him to a slow and painful death. "No…no thanks."

"Come on, Din," Fred coerced, "do you really think that _we_ would trick you? Why, you're practically family. And I will be personally insulted if you do not accept our hospitality."

"Fred," George reprimanded, "don't force things upon our friend here. You are being rude. Obviously, Din doesn't want the drink that you went to such great lengths and costs to make for him. As the guest, that is his purgative to just waste our drink."

Sensible to the fact that he was being made a fool of, Dean nevertheless accepted the drink, if for no other reason than to silence the tag team for a few minutes. He gave a good long glare to both of them before tipping the drink up, and 'accidentally' dropping it to the floor.

"Oh, no," he said with far more grievance than he felt, "how horrible. There you two went to all that trouble to get me something to drink and my clumsy ways have gone and ruined it. I do hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me." He lowered his voice and mumbled, "If you do indeed have hearts," under his breath.

"No worries," Fred responded cheekily, "we always have more on stock." He quickly grabbed another glass for Dean and filled it with a smile before handing it over.

Dean stared at the drink in contempt. The clumsy trick wouldn't work more than once…

He sighed heavily, muttered, "What the hell," and downed the drink in hopes that it was some sort of alcohol.

Safe to say, it was not alcohol or anything else that could derive pleasure from anyone other than the twins. Unfortunately, this fact was not known for Dean who was denied the act of observing himself.

Not feeling any different, Dean found a courage that surprised even him. "May I be excused then?"

"Of course," Fred said immediately.

"No one is keeping you," George added.

Dean shrugged and headed for the door. He walked swiftly across the hall where he had been promised to find Ginny. At last, someone who did not want to kill him.

As he lifted his hand out to open Ginny's door he noticed for the first time that his skin was…_pale_? No, no, this was not right at all, he couldn't be pale...he must be hallucinating. Dean promptly pinched himself, determined that it was real, and gazed upon his disgustingly pasty colored skin. What in the bloody hell had the twins done to him?

He burst through the door, praying that he would find a mirror on the other side. Unfortunately, he was met by a very appalled Ginny.

She stared at him with an incredulous expression for a good minute before speaking. "What the hell are you doing here?" Regaining her senses, she whipped out her wand and had it on him in two seconds. "You better crawl back into the ferret hole that you came from before I give you another taste of my Bat Boogey Hex."

"Ginny, it's me! I…your brothers…" He finally saw himself in her mirror and placed his hands disbelievingly over his face, they had turned him into Draco Sodding Malfoy! This was unforgivable.

"I mean it, Malfoy," she continued to threaten, "you have two seconds to get your rat face out of my house before I scream and let Ron and Harry beat you up."

"Ginny," he cried out desperately, "it's me, Dean! I swear that I am not Malfoy, Fred and George gave me this drink…"

She regarded him suspiciously. "You really expect me to buy that?"

"Why would I lie? Please, Ginny, you have to help me! I cannot go through life looking like Malfoy, that's a fate worse than death!"

Ginny bit back a laugh, "Well, vain as the ferret is, I don't think that he would say that about himself…but how--" She stopped suddenly and an expression beyond anger came across her features. "Fred!" she snapped loudly, "George! The two of you had better pray to whoever it is that you pray to that I do not get my hands around your scheming, scrawny necks!"

Before Dean even had opportunity to process what she was talking about, she had taken off across the hallway and into Fred and George's room. As he tip-toed over to take a peek at what was going on, he saw her take a running tackle at one of them--as if he could tell which one--and knock him to the floor.

An unconscious grimace came across him as he saw the tall boy fall hardly. "Ginny!" the other yelled out, "What's the big idea?"

She took enough time out to leap off of the one twin, and punch the other in the arm. "What's the big idea?" she repeated mockingly, "the big idea is that the two of you used your vile potion on _my_ boyfriend. You turned him into Malfoy for crying out loud!"

They snickered, but quickly stopped. "It was just a joke, Gin." Fred said innocently.

"Yeah," George piqued in, "only for laughs. It'll wear off in an hour or so."

"Laughs? Dad already told you that your little…transformation potion was bloody illegal. Do you have any idea how much trouble the two of you are going to get into when he finds out that you brewed another and _used_ it?"

"Finds out?" they repeated simultaneously.

"Whaddya mean," George said, "you aren't going to tell him or anything, are you, Gin?"

"That would be cruel. And unfair."

"Whereas it wasn't cruel for you to use it on Dean? I am telling you this, you leave him alone for the rest of the time that he is here, or I will do everything in my power to make your lives hell."

She gave a final glare before stalking out of the room, and dragging Malfoy-Dean back into her room.

"You had better stay in here until the potion wears off," she advised. "If Ron or Harry saw you like this…well, sufficient to say that they have been looking for a way to beat Malfoy into a pulp without getting expelled for years now."

He gulped and sat down upon the bed.

Ginny appeared pensive for a moment, before springing up and rummaging through her closet for something. After throwing a fair amount of things around the room, she victoriously pulled out a camera.

"I know that this is probably not a very polite thing to ask…but would you mind if I took a few pictures?"

He stared at her hardly. "Are you serious? Why would you want them?"

"Well…you do look like Malfoy's clone, and if I could just get some photos of you in some precarious positions…it would make for terrific blackmail! I have something to settle with Malfoy, you understand."

"Umm…yeah, I guess that would be okay. What do you want me to do?"

Her eyes light up, "Great! Hmm, for starters lets just have one of you smiling. Like a really big happy-to-be-alive smile; you know, one that would get Malfoy disowned."

Dean laughed and complied. She clicked several pictures before lowering the camera. "Oh, I have an excellent idea…Hold on just a second." She fiddled around with the device before setting it upon her nightstand and joining him on the bed. "It's set to go off automatically now."

Without warning, she thrust herself upon him, and kissed him full on the mouth. He heard the picture take and saw a triumphant smile on her face. "I think that I might owl that one to Azkaban for dear Father Malfoy…as a Christmas gift, you understand."

He smiled, and leaned down to kiss her again. She returned it for a second before gently pushing him away.

"I'm sorry," she said while looking away. "I like you, Dean, I mean, I really like you…but kissing you like this is…weird."

He nodded and pulled away. "So…what should we do then?"

"I don't know. Crazy as it sounds, we could _talk_."

"Talk. Right." An awkward moment of silence ensued. "What should we talk about then?"

Ginny promptly rolled her eyes. "Gee, I don't know, how 'bout the weather?"

Dean failed to pick up on the sarcasm in her statement. "Well, personally, I think that it's been simply ghastly lately. The rain…what's up with that?"

"It's England, Dean."

"I know, but does it have to rain every bloody day?"

She shrugged. "Interesting as this is, could we talk about something else?"

"But you brought it up--"

"I wasn't serious."

He laughed uneasily, "Oh, yeah…me neither."

"Right, sure you weren't."

As things were finally becoming normal--or normal as can be--between boyfriend and girlfriend, it was only logical that something would disrupt it. This particular disruption came in the form of Ron…a most unpleasant one indeed.

"Hey, Gin, I wanted to talk to you about--_Malfoy_?!"

"What about Malfoy, Ron?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"You…he…ferret!"

"Mmm, yes, Ron dear, that does make a great deal of sense."

Dean snorted with laughter and Ron's incoherency switched to anger. As he saw Ron all but shake with fury he took first notice that his temporary body was lacking the height and muscle that he had been preparing to rely on in dealings with indignant Weasley siblings.

"Damn," Dean whispered to himself as he flexed a muscle. "Doesn't Malfoy _ever_ work out?"

Sensing that he would be no match for Ron's gangly-turned-muscular form, he did what anyone with the least amount of wisdom would do…he ran.

Ron cracked his knuckles and took a sharp breath before taking up pursuit. "Oh you better run, Ferret!"

-------

A/N- Another chapter completed…hopefully you found something in here that made you laugh. Something other than bad grammar/spelling/writing that is, lol. Otherwise, my efforts have been for naught. You don't want me to be sad, do you? Course not, so leave a pleasant review.


End file.
